A Lucky Star is Born
is the first episode of Lucky Star. It aired in Japan on February 22, 1981, and in North America on February 24, 1981. Plot Act One The episode begins with a flashback to the aftermath of The Invasion of '83, with Soujirou strolling around with an infant Konata. As he comes back home, Taizo Hori and Masuyo Toby meet Soujirou and relieve Soujirou's weepiness after his wife, Kanata Izumi, was murdered by Dr. Manhole. While Taizo and Masuyo are there, they discuss what Konata's future would be like, and Taizo declares that she would become famous for surviving Manhole's spell cards, and their two-year-old Ataru liking her. Back in modern times, the episode continues with Konata waking up and going outside. While there, Kagami comes out and the two discuss that the Lucky Star Kingdom had lost their monarch and a woman had been reincarnated to become coronated as their queen. While discussing, Kagami makes a prediction that Konata's late mother, Kanata Izumi, would be the reincarnated woman. However, as Konata explains the invasion, she tells Kagami she had died from The Invasion of '83 as a prophecy had said she would have the ability to defeat Manhole herself. Kagami explains to Konata that she should visit the kingdom and meet Prince Susumu. When Soujirou orders Konata to do housework, Konata ignores his requests and Kagami gets kicked out of Konata's house. At the Lucky Star Kingdom, Prince Susumu is told by Minami Iwasaki about the upcoming coronation for the kingdom and that the upcoming queen's daughter, had developed a crush on him. However, Susumu explains to Minami that he doesn't know very many girls besides Anna Hottenmeyer and Minami herself. In order to fulfill Susumu's dream, Minami says they will surprise Konata's appearance and remove the curse that is causing their upcoming king, Lord Soujirou, to become abusive and violent towards others. Act Two As Ryou Gakuen's prom night approaches, Konata and Kagami go to local stores to get their outfits for prom, and Kagami takes it a step further by getting undergarments for herself and Konata. The next day at school, the girls learn that the event has been relocated to take place at the Lucky Star Kingdom, with Konata finally getting a chance to visit the kingdom. When the day of the event approaches, and as Konata is getting ready for the prom, a youkai pacteria shows up at Konata's house and explains to Konata about the event, and when the pacteria invites Konata outside, the pacteria transfigures into Kanata Izumi. With Konata impressed about her appearance, Konata is actually surprised that the reincarnated and soon-to-be-coronated queen of the kingdom is actually her late mother, Kanata Izumi. However, before Konata goes off to the event, she is told by Kanata that she must be dressed the way everyone else at the kingdom is. With Kanata telling Konata to bid farewell to her bloody past, she gives her a miracle: the miracle given was long yellow gloves and sleeves, as they are required for the event. Using apparition, Kanata transports Konata to the Lucky Star Kingdom, where the outfit designers place a Surprise Cloak on Konata, as they wanted to make her appearance a secret. Before Konata shows up at the castle, Susumu can be seen conversing with Kagami about Queen Kanata's daughter, and Kagami tells Susumu not to hear her name anywhere. When Konata finally comes inside the main hall, she removes the Surprise Cloak and reveals herself to Susumu. When Konata reaches Susumu, Susumu is asked to step away from Konata until Kanata coronates Konata, and after her coronation, Kanata declares that Susumu and Konata become a royal couple, and would become the next monarch of the kingdom. When everyone leaves, four of the Lucky Stars, being the newly-coronated Princess Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara, as well as Prince Susumu Hori and Wataru Hoshi, stay and speak with Lord Soujirou and Queen Konata about their past, and during the talk, Susumu's father, Taizo Hori, shows up and tells Konata about the fateful events involving Kanata during The Invasion of '83. Category:1981 Category:North America Category:Japan Category:Episodes Category:1980s